


Torment

by i_write_sins_not_tragedies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_sins_not_tragedies/pseuds/i_write_sins_not_tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BDSM experience between Sebastian and Ciel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torment

“Young master, I will never finish this cake if you don’t stop eating the filling.” Sebastian said as he pulled the bowl of chocolate ganache away from his little lord. Ciel sat on the counter swinging his small legs back and forth and licking his fingers sticky with the sweet.

“Sebastian, you don’t need to call me that when we’re alone.” The boy said smiling to his butler, batting his lashes and giving one more nice lick on one of his fingers.

“Well then, Ciel.” Sebastian said walking over to the boy and taking him in his arms. “You still shouldn’t be eating the cake filling. Besides…” The demon lifted the young earl from the counter and gently pressed him against his chest. “You’re distracting me.”

“Distracting you?” The boy laughed. “I’m just making sure this cake will taste good, it’s not my fault if you can’t resist me.”

“Hmmm” Sebastian hummed nuzzling his nose on Ciel’s locks. “How does it taste, then?”

“Good. Sweet… but not as good as you.” The boy replied

“Is that so? Let me taste it, then?”

At those words, Ciel motioned his index finger covered in chocolate as if to tell the demon to come closer. When Sebastian leaned in and stuck out his tong to lick the boy’s finger, though Ciel pulled his hand back and smirked mischievously at his butler. Sebastian tried over and over again giving in to the boy’s little game and amusing himself with how cute Ciel looked in his arms. The demon gently spun around with the boy hugging him tightly in his arms, Ciel started giggling like a child and when they stopped, Sebastian smiled down to his little lord and asked

“Won’t you give me a taste of my own dessert?”

Ciel seemed to ponder for a while cutely pouting his lips and finally said

“Close your eyes.” Sebastian obeyed.

“Now come closer.” The boy ordered and as Sebastian did, instead of feeling the young earl’s soft fingers brushing on his lips as he expected, Sebastian felt a sticky substance being rubbed all over his face. The demon opened his eyes just to find Ciel about to burst in laughter.

“My, my, Ciel… I’m all dirty now. Why did you do that for?” The butler said faking annoyance and sitting the boy back on the counter. “Now I’ll never finish this cake for I have to clean myself.”

“Hey…” Ciel said poking on Sebastian’s cheek and accidently getting more chocolate on his face. “It’s okay, I can clean you up. No tricks this time, I promise.” And to prove his word, the young earl raised both his hands showing his palms to Sebastian. The demon then grabbed the boy’s sticky hand and brought Ciel’s little fingers to his mouth. Sebastian sucked and licked them one by one making sure all the chocolate was removed. All the while Ciel kept his eyes closed, biting on his bottom lip to prevent his moans from escaping. When the boy’s fingers were all clean, Sebastian released them licking his lips.

“Delicious… but not as good as your mouth.”

The demon lifted The young earl’s head by his chin and drew the boy closer to him and into a kiss. Ciel let himself follow Sebastian’s touch and parted his lips throwing his arms around the butler’s neck pulling him closer as if the boy wanted him and his demon to be one. They kissed slowly for a while, hot moans falling from both mouths and Sebastian finally pulled away.

“You still have to clean this mess, remember?” Sebastian said motioning to his face and giving the boy a serious look.

“Yes…” Ciel whispered in a voice full of lust and reached for his butler again. Small hands taking hold of the man’s face bringing him closer again. Ciel started licking slowly the demon’s cheek, his hot tongue gently pressed on the cool skin. Shy licks turning into lustful sucking as the boy’s lips were now on Sebastian’s jaw. His mouth grew hungrier and he kissed and bit his way down to the Demon’s neck. When Ciel’s thin hands took hold of Sebastian’s coat and tried to pull it off, the man stopped him.

“Ahh what?” Ciel asked in confusion. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No. You can never do something wrong, Ciel…” The demon looked lovingly to his little lord.

“Then why?” The boy complained

“Ciel, this is not the time nor the place.”

“Of course it is!” The young earl complained. “We can do this whenever we want, Sebastian. Come on, don’t make me order you.” Ciel proceeded to try again to get the butler out of his clothes but once more, Sebastian stopped him.

“Ciel… you know you don’t have to order to get me inside of you but really, this is not the time. Any servant could catch us plus, we’re in the middle of the kitchen, Baldroy could walk into us at any given moment, please be reasonable.” 

The boy sat there clearly annoyed, pouting and avoiding Sebastian’s gaze. The demon lifted the young earl’s head by his chin and with a fond look, he said

“You will have it later, Ciel. But now I have tasks to finish and you have schedules to accomplish.”

The boy looked at Sebastian and with pleading eyes, he asked

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

And with a final peck on his lips, the man lifted Ciel from the counter and gently put him on his feet. Ciel left the kitchen and headed to his office, annoyed and frustrated, the boy muttered to himself

“Is that how you want to play, Sebastian? Let’s play, then.”

***

“Young master.” Sebastian knocked on the door a while later. “I have your cake.”

“Come in, Sebastian.” Ciel called from inside his office. When the butler stepped in with the cart holding the cake and afternoon tea, Ciel looked at him with the most lustful face he managed to pull.

“Is this that cake we almost fucked up earlier, Sebastian?”

“Indeed, my lord.” The butler replied as he cut a slice and placed it on a plate.

“Remember how it’s filling got all over us and we had to clean each other… with our mouths?” The boy sensually licked his lips and waited for an answer. His gaze still piercing through Sebastian.

“It was quite a mess, young master.” Sebastian said while pouring the tea in a cup and placing it in front of his little lord along with the cake.

Ciel looked at the cake and then to his butler, batting his lashes and looking all cute “Come on, Sebastian. I know you want to feed me this cake… with extra ganache…”

“Ciel.” The demon finally said caging the boy with his arms and getting so close to his little lord that they could feel each other’s breath. Shivers were sent all over Ciel’s body. “I said later. Please, don’t make things difficult for both of us.” Sebastian tried to sound as firm as he could, but Ciel knew his butler too damn well to see the struggle in his eyes. The demon had to try his best to don’t jump on his little lord right on that moment and that amused Ciel as that was exactly what the boy wanted. And with that being said, Sebastian left the room leaving behind a giggling Ciel.

The whole day went by with the two playing their little game. Ciel teasing Sebastian whenever he had the chance to, just to see his butler try his best to maintain his composure around the boy and hoping that the demon would fail. As much as Ciel had hopes Sebastian would lose control and give in to him though, deep inside the boy was loving how he was able to torture his demon. And he loved even more that Sebastian was completely aware of that.

By dinner time, Ciel was still playing his game letting out cute little moans while chewing on his food as if every bite was the most pleasing for him. He licked his fork, sucking gently at it and took a sip of his beverage allowing a single drop to roll free down the corner of his mouth before slowly catching it with his tongue and giving a fine lick on his pink lips. All while he maliciously glanced at Sebastian who was having it rough by being tormented like that by his beloved little lord. When the boy had finished his meal and asked for the dessert, Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore

“Young master, I think you’ve already had enough sweets for today. Plus, we have unfinished issues you might want to discuss.”

“Oh so now you want to go over it? Sorry, I’m tired.” Ciel teased.

Sebastian took in a deep breath, leaned in closer and whispered in the boy’s ear as lowly and demanding as his current state allowed him. “Ciel, I had to deal with you being a tease the whole day now go to your room so I can show you how bad I’ve been wanting to touch you all this fucking time.”

Ciel’s jaw dropped and he let out a gasp. Without a single word, the boy got up from his seat and went to his room, he was just too lightheaded by those words to say something. When the young earl finally got to his bedroom, He saw a wooden box placed in the middle of his large bed and for a second, he forgot he was about to get what he had been longing for the whole day. With curiosity, Ciel approached the box and peered inside. A confused look took over the boy’s face as he pulled out of it some chains, a riding crop, and a collar. But he did just not know why or how all of those things ended up on his bed. He was so confused by all of that that Ciel nearly fell from his bed when he heard his butler’s voice.

“So you found what I have prepared for us tonight.” Sebastian said stepping inside the young earl’s bedroom and closing the door.

Ciel turned his head to face the demon and with genuine innocence, the boy asked “Sebastian, what’s the meaning of all of this?”

Sebastian came closer to his little lord and sat by the boy’s side embracing the small figure and bringing him to his lap. “I thought about something different for us to try… and since you behaved so bad today, I think it’s only suitable.”

“Something different, you say…” Ciel said reaching his hand to the collar and examining it in his fingers.

“To punish you for being such a tease. To dominate you. To make you my dog and to make you beg…” Sebastian took the collar from the boy’s small hands and gently placed it on Ciel’s delicate neck. “Would you like that… Ciel?”

“I would…” The boy whispered melting under the demon’s touch. “Fuck, I would.”

Sebastian gently nudged the boy’s temple with his nose allowing himself to inhale his sweet scent then hissed to Ciel’s ear “I’m your master from now on, do you understand?”

“Yes…” the boy moaned closing his eyes and giving in completely.

“Yes, what?” Sebastian demanded giving a bite on the young earl’s earlobe.

“Yes, sir…” Ciel replied and looked at the demon for approval. As a response, Sebastian attacked the boy’s neck biting and kissing, making sure to leave his mark on his little lord. His large hands slid to the boy’s torso and with a strong grip, the demon tore the young earl’s clothes apart. Ciel let out a loud moan but didn’t complain, he already was too into it to care. Sebastian then flipped the boy on his belly and put him on his knees so now the demon had a perfect view of Ciel’s fine round ass. He lightly rubbed his thumbs on that delicate skin, so smooth and without a single spot it was as if it begged for a spanking. Sebastian reached for the riding crop and drew some circles on the boy’s soft skin.

“You know what I am going to do to you, Ciel?” Sebastian asked as he slid the tip of the riding crop down Ciel’s butt crack making the boy shiver.

“You will… punish me, sir ?”

“Indeed… and do you know why?” Sebastian let the tip of the riding crop whip on one of Ciel’s buttocks and the boy let out a whimper.

“Aaah because… because I’ve been a naughty boy… because I teased you the whole day…”

“Yes, but I’m not punishing you for that, little doll… this is for the mess you’ve made in the kitchen earlier.” And the whip fell on the boy’s bottom again. Sebastian repeated the action again and again a little harder every time and eliciting moans and cries from the young earl’s lips.

“I’ve already learned the lesson, sir… please ah!”

At those words, Sebastian stopped. Ciel’s ass showing a beautiful rosy shade. “Did you, little doll?”

“I did, sir… I promise…”

Sebastian released the boy and put the riding crop aside as Ciel turned himself on Sebastian’s lap and awaited for more instructions. The demon petted the boy’s head with one hand and held his chin with another. looking deeply into Ciel’s mismatched eyes, Sebastian spoke

“You misbehaved so much today, Ciel…”

“I’m sorry, sir.” The young earl replied giving his butler a cute and sorry look.

“Oh you will be, my little doll… you will be…” Sebastian lazily played with the boy’s nipples. “I will torment you just as you did to me today…” Ciel let out a loud gasp and the demon smirked.

“Turn around, Ciel”

Ciel crawled out of his butler’s lap and did as the man said. Sebastian got the chains and quickly chained the boy’s hands behind his back. The demon took Ciel in his arms and carefully sat the boy on the bed with his back pressed against the headboard.

“Look at me, Ciel. And don’t you dare look away, understood?”

“Yes, yes, sir” the young earl replied nodding his head frantically.

With that, Sebastian proceeded taking off his clothes. First, he loosened his tie, then slid off his tailcoat followed by the removal of his waistcoat. He went for his shirt, then and purposefully took a little while there, ever so slowly and tormenting that Ciel was in the verge of losing his sanity. At the sight of the demon’s bare chest, Ciel let out a whimper and let his head fall to the side.

“What’s the problem, little doll…?” Sebastian teased as he now removed his belt and unzipped his trousers. When he was only in his underwear, his erection was even more evident and Ciel let out a deep cry at the glorious sight in front of him.

“Please… sir, please…”

“Please what, my doll? What do you want?”

“Your dick… please, sir… I want it, I need it!” Ciel pleaded.

“Oh, this?” Sebastian asked grabbing his crotch. “It’s so hard, Ciel…”

“Let me have it sir, please! I need to feel it…” Ciel’s own member was already hard from all the previous teasing but the poor boy couldn’t even touch it to ease his agony. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed in a desperate try to get some friction. And when Sebastian finally took off his underwear, Ciel could feel his body melting. Sebastian took a good look at that mess that was the boy and laughed amused at the sight.

“Look at you… you almost look like a dog all chained up like that… the queen’s watch dog so helpless and begging for mercy.” The demon went over to the young earl and grabbed the boy by his hair bringing him closer.

“Suck it.” The demon ordered.

Ciel lowered himself and started giving light kisses on Sebastian’s swollen tip. The boy kissed tip to base and slowly made his way up again scraping his teeth along with his lips all along Sebastian’s length.

“Ciel…” The demon had his eyes closed and panted heavily.

Ciel licked Sebastian’s tip swirling his tongue and giving it a gentle bite before wrapping it in his lips. The boy sucked like he sucked a candy, wet and slowly as noisy as he could just to drive Sebastian crazy.

The demon took hold of the boy’s head and forced him deeper closing his eyes and letting out a loud moan. Ciel gagged a little by the sudden action but soon he got used to the size and deep throated it almost swallowing the thing. Sebastian guided Ciel with his hands making the boy bob up and down on him, nice and slow at first, but then increasing the speed.

“Ciel…. you’re so good… fuck!” At those words, the demon released his hot cum inside of Ciel’s mouth. The sudden action startled the boy as it happened without a single warning but Ciel managed to swallow everything licking what was left in his mouth and then cleaning off Sebastian’s body. 

“Good boy, Ciel.” Sebastian stroke the young earl’s head and the boy looked up to him. Ciel almost looked like a kitten all small and innocent with his redden cheeks and the way he cutely glared at Sebastian with his big mismatched eyes. And that beautiful sight only made the demon desire the young boy even more.

“Did I please you, sir ?” Ciel purred rubbing himself on the hot body next to him.

“You did, my doll. But I’m not done with you yet… I will torture a little more…” Sebastian said with a devilish smirk and the boy gulped. The demon took hold of that small body and placed him sitting again against the headboard. He took a moment to look at that delicious sight in front of him, allowing himself to get drunk on the boy’s body. Licking his lips, Sebastian reached for his prey and attacked right on the boy’s prominent collarbones, sucking and biting, the demon allowed his tongue run free on that area savouring the boy’s skin as best as he could.

Ciel closed his eyes and moaned loud and slow. The boy wanted to grope on the demon’s hair and pull it hard but his thin hands were chained behind his back. Sebastian was now on the boy’s neck and as he went up and up reaching for the young earl’s ear, he hissed

“Do you like it, Ciel? Do you like how I make you beg? The way I touch you?” The demon let his hands slide down the boy’s body pulling him closer and smacked his already spanked ass.

Ciel whimpered and choked on his words “Yes… uhnnn yes, sir… please, more…”

“More?” Sebastian smirked while biting on the boy’s ear. “What a greedy little kitten you are…” He groped on Ciel’s ass and smacked it again. “You shall have more, my doll… after all, I didn’t fuck your tight little asshole yet.”

Ciel felt his body turning into a puddle at those words, he simply adored when Sebastian talked dirty to him.

“Then do it now… please, sir now!” The boy pleaded as he desperately rocked himself back and forth against the demon.

Sebastian used his strong hands to hold the young earl in place and gave him an amused look. “My, my Ciel, you’re so spoiled… I shall need to teach you the meaning of waiting.”

The demon released Ciel’s ass and sat him in place again. His mouth went for the boy’s chest, down to his belly and down, down till his lips touched Ciel’s neglected member and the young earl let out a whimper. He closed his eyes and let the wave of pleasure take over his body as he felt Sebastian’s tongue doing an amazing work. He moaned and gasped when Sebastian sucked on his tip and nearly passed out when the demon put the whole thing in his mouth. Once again, Ciel wished his hands were free so he could let them run through the man’s raven hair and grasp it and pull it but all he could do was contort and scream in pleasure.

“Sir… I- I…” The boy moaned curling his legs and his whole body started to shake and suddenly, the pleasure was gone. Ciel’s eyes shot open and the boy saw disappointed that Sebastian’s lips were no longer on him. He opened his mouth to complain but was silenced by the demon’s hand.

“Ciel… my Ciel… it’s so good to torture you.” Sebastian hissed in the boy’s ear.

“Please sir, let me come…”

“You come when I say so.” Sebastian hovered his nose over Ciel’s neck inhaling the boy’s scent. “Besides, we still didn’t even start with the fun…”

At those word, Sebastian took the small body and flipped Ciel around putting the boy lying on his chest in a way that his ass was now raised in the man’s direction.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Ciel ?”

“I want… please, sir I want.”

“Tell me, how do you want me to fuck you, little doll.” Sebastian said as he positioned himself.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk… I want you to fuck me senseless… please, sir just… just… aanh!” Ciel had to do his best to hold himself together when he felt Sebastian’s hot tongue swirl around his asshole. The demon had his face buried deep between the boy’s buttocks and Ciel’s heart skipped a beat when he felt that sharp tongue slip inside his tight entrance.

“Please… sir, please…” Ciel tried to move his hips to get more of it, but Sebastian held him in place and removed his tongue. The boy didn’t even have time to complain though, in the second after, Sebastian slammed inside Ciel making the boy gasp and whimper.

“Yes… yes!” Ciel moaned as he finally got what he has been longing for. The feeling of Sebastian’s cock deep inside of him sending the boy to the edge.

“Deeper… faster!” Ciel pleaded burring his flushed face on his pillows as the demon gave in to him and did as the boy asked for.

“I can’t believe how tight you are Ciel, fuck!”

Ciel’s body started to shake again and once more, the boy felt his release close. “Sir… I need to come…”

“Then beg for it, my little kitten.” Sebastian’s thrusts were now so violent he could split the small boy in two.

“aah please… please, sir I need to come… may I come?” Ciel managed to say as he gagged and choked.

“Yes, my little doll, you may.”

At those words, Ciel finally had his released as Sebastian came inside the boy for the second time. He pulled himself off of the young earl and poor Ciel was so tired that boy just let himself fall on the mattress panting and with his eyes closed. His lashes slowly opening again when he felt tender arms carefully collecting him and pulling him closer. Sebastian held the boy in his lap like one holds a little bird, ever so gentle and sweet Ciel felt himself in the clouds. Sebastian stroke the boy’s face tenderly pushing aside the sweaty hair and giving him a fond look and a warm smile.

“Are you okay, my love? How are you feeling?”

“I’m in paradise.” Ciel replied with a wide smile.

Sebastian took both the boy’s small hands and placed gentle kisses on them. “I’m sorry if I’ve been too rough.”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Sebastian.” Ciel said snuggling on the man’s arms. “That was amazing.”

Sebastian watched his little lord, lovingly looking at him. They cuddled in silence for a while before Ciel spoke again.

“Sebastian…” The boy had a shy look on his eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Yes, my love?”

“Can we… can we do that again?” The young earl asked shyly and hid his face on the demon’s chest.

Sebastian gently made the boy look at him carefully holding his face and smiling lovingly at his little lord. “We can do whatever you want, my doll.”

“I love you, Sebastian.” The young earl said sleepy and a yawn escaped his lips.

“I love you too, Ciel. Now sleep, my love. You’re tired.”

“Will you stay here with me?” Ciel asked closing his eyes.

“Until the very end, my love.”


End file.
